Scorpius Malfoy y los niños perdidos
by Lucianab223
Summary: El muro ha caído y nuevos peligros asechan. Una magia antigua y letal esta cubriendo las tierras y ahora es deber de los aurores defender al mundo mágico de las nuevas bestias.
1. Prólogo

_**Scorpius y los niños perdidos**_

Prólogo

" _Cuenta la leyenda que si un niño cae de la cuna y su madre no se da cuenta, viene un hada y lo cuida. Cuenta hasta tres y si la madre no regresa, el hada se lo lleva."_

Tan solo habían pasado 10 años de paz en el mundo mágico, cuando un grave terremoto devastó gran parte de Inglaterra y Europa. Una magia oscura y antigua comenzó a destilarse por toda la tierra, silenciosa y letal. Nadie sabía de dónde provenía, pero pronto lo descubrirían.

A lo largo de los siguientes años, las bestias comenzaron a aparecer, escondidas en los bosques y en la oscuridad. Los magos en esas tierras nunca las habían visto, pero era como si los peores cuentos y mitos de los propios magos, se hicieran realidad y con la venida de esos seres, los niños comenzaron a desaparecer. Muchos niños con magia recorriendo por sus venas se esfumaron en noches frías.

Esa noche Hermione estaba al borde del colapso, nunca se había sentido tan abrumada en toda su vida. Eran las tres de la mañana y Hugo no paraba de llorar, ya habían sido dos días enteros en los que la pobre mujer no dormía más de una hora por la enfermedad que padecía el infante. Tampoco ayudaba la creciente preocupación que aquejaba su corazón por Ron. Su esposo había ido comandando un grupo de Aurores hacia las zonas donde la magia era más fuerte "El muro", al norte de Irlanda. No había tenido noticias de él en tres días y eso comenzaba a asustarla de maneras que nunca había creído posible.

Repentinamente, sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho, un golpe sordo y una sensación helada. Hasta Hugo aguanto la respiración y dejó de llorar. Fue un dolor profundo y frío, nada que hubiese sentido antes. Le faltó el aire por unos segundos y la sensación de que algo andaba mal se apoderó de ella.

 _Rose_

Corrió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la habitación de su pequeña. La niña había estado tan silenciosa toda la noche. Con el corazón en la mano, abrió la puerta y el frío del invierno la abofeteó. Las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par y su niña, su pequeña niña de fuego no estaba. Corrió hacia la ventana con desesperación, pero ya no había nada. Se la habían llevado.

.

.

.

.

Esta historia está hecha con mucho amor, salió de un sueño y realmente no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza. Yo sé que mi ortografía no es perfecta y estoy segura que encontraran errores, de antemano, realmente lo lamento mucho. Si hay alguien que quiera ayudarme con esa parte, en realidad estaría muy feliz y completamente agradecida. Por otro lado, sus comentarios dan vida a la historia y la ayudan a que sigue presente, así que les invito a escribir lo que piensan de esta historia, siempre responderé y estaré pendiente de ustedes.

Saludos y abrazos desde la lejanía.

Luciana.


	2. Lenguas de hierro

Capítulo 1

Lenguas de hierro

El aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, rasgando todo a su paso y generando un dolor punzante en el pecho, pero Scorpius no iba a parar. Iba a gastar hasta su último aliento para escapar de esas bestias. Las ramas de los árboles frondosos ya le habían rasgado la ropa y le habían dejado arañazos en el rostro como si quisieran apresarlo allí, como un sacrificio para los monstruos que los perseguían. Pero aun así no pararía, a pesar de que su pómulo izquierdo y brazo dolían y que sentía un líquido tibio bajando por su rostro. No pararía porque el dolor y el cansancio no eran nada comparado con el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

– Ya no puedo. – jadeo Lily delante de él. Su hermano le apretó aún más la mano y la jaló con más fuerza, pero la pelirroja trastabilló y cayó al piso.

– Vamos Lily, ya falta poco. – dijo Albus desesperado mientras observaba intercaladamente al prado y hacia el bosque.

Efectivamente, faltaban tan solo unos 20 metros para llegar al prado. Tan solo 20 metros para que las luces del sol evitaran que las bestias los atacaran, sirviendo de una muralla natural pero potente. Era tan corto el espacio que el muchacho ya sentía la brisa en el rostro. Pero el poco tiempo que habían ganado, se les había esfumado en ese instante y ya era demasiado tarde.

Un olor nauseabundo se apoderó del bosque, fue tan fuerte y tan repentino que Scorpius no pudo evitar una arcada mientras apuntaba con su varita hacia el bosque. Tembloroso y lleno de miedo solo tenía claro que el defendería a sus amigos de las cuatro bestias que habían aparecido frente a ellos.

Tenían capas largas y grises, rasgadas por partes, dejando al descubierto una piel negra y podrida, llena de gusanos y pústulas infectadas. Sus rostros eran la peor cosa que había visto Scorpius, ni siquiera los dementores podían compararse con ellos. Cabezas peladas y orejas puntiagudas. Allí donde habían estado los ojos solo había cuencas oscuras y profundas, no había nariz, solo dos orificios pequeños, su boca era negra como el carbón y llena de dientes puntiagudos que sobresalían, llenos de sangre y pus.

– Sangre pura… – siseo él más alto con una voz gutural que hizo que los tres muchachos se estremecieron de miedo.

Y él supo, supo que todos los mitos y los cuentos de terror con los que habían crecido en Hogwarts eran reales y que no había escapatoria para él. _Su sangre era su condena_. Pero tal vez con su sacrificio podría comprar tiempo para Albus y Lily. Los miró por unos segundos, el miedo reflejado en los ojos de la niña de apenas 12 años. Y en los ojos de su mejor amigo, el terror puro al entender lo que estaba a punto de hacer, nunca habían necesitado palabras para entenderse. Albus levantó a Lily y se echó a correr, en el mismo momento en que Scorpius lanzaba el hechizo con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

– _Confundus_. – gritó.

El hechizo salió de la barita del joven con tanta potencia que hubiera podido derribar a cualquiera, pero a esas bestias tan solo les llegó como una briza que revoloteó ligeramente sus túnicas maltrechas.

Se echaron a reír, una riza cruel y antigua que le puso la piel de gallina. El primero de ellos se relamió los labios con una lengua sanguinolenta y bífida. Los otros tres tan solo sonrieron.

– Pobre sangre pura. Es tan estúpido. – dijo el más pequeño. Scorpius lanzó otro hechizo y nuevamente las bestias se echaron a reír.

 _Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo._ Necesitaba tiempo para Lily y Albus. No podía verlos, pero sabía que ya faltaban tan solo unos metros para que estuvieran a salvo y para que tal vez pudieran pedir ayuda.

Una de las bestias señaló con una mano huesuda y putrefacta hacia sus amigos.

– Los mestizos escapan. – habló y luego las cuatro bestias clavaron la mirada en Scorpius haciendo que el cuerpo entero del muchacho comenzara a temblar.

– Valiente…– sisearon al unísono como serpientes.

– Nos va gustar tu sangre. – siseo el último de ellos y comenzó a acercarse.

Scorpius trató, realmente trató de correr, pero sus piernas parecían hechas de plomo y aunque lo intentó, ni siquiera pudo moverse.

Pasaron tan solo segundos, unos cuantos segundos en los que el muchacho logró retomar la compostura, pero ya era demasiado tarde, aquellas bestias ya lo habían rodeado.

– Será lento – dijo el más alto mientras ahondaba más en la herida del rostro de Scorpius.

Scorpius gritó al sentir la uña de la bestia rasgando su piel hasta llegar al hueso. Escarbando para que la sangre se discurriera por toda su mejilla. Sus piernas temblaron, pero otro de ellos lo tomó por los hombros, obligándolo a mantenerse de pie.

– Y doloroso – susurró otro mientras se disponía a tomar su brazo.

Le arrancó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la manga de la camisa y le lamió la herida que tenía desde el codo hasta el hombro. Scorpius volvió a gritar de dolor. La lengua de la bestia estaba llena de pequeñas cuchillas que hicieron que su brazo comenzara a sangrar en grandes cantidades.

La bestia que estaba detrás de él rasgó su camisa por completo, dejando al descubierto su espalda. Volvió a utilizar sus garras, esta vez para rasgar su piel. Fue el dolor más abrumador que había sentido el joven Malfoy. Gritó hasta que sus cuerdas bucales se destrozaron y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Los monstruos volvieron a apresarlo, manteniéndolo suspendido en el piso con su fuerza sobre natural mientras comenzaban a darse un festín a lengüetazos. Brazos, piernas, pecho y espalda, lo desollarían vivo, con esas lenguas monstruosas.

Gritó hasta que la voz se perdió en el aire, hasta que perdió las esperanzas de que alguien llegara y lo salvara, hasta que se dio por vencido y cerró los ojos, rezando a todos los dioses para que eso acabara pronto.

Un grito agudo y lleno de dolor hizo que Scorpius abriera nuevamente los ojos. El muchacho cayó de rodillas, tembloroso. Las bestias lo habían soltado.

Todo era confuso en ese momento, sobre todo porque había perdido tanta sangre que sus oídos zumbaban, la cabeza le daba vueltas y la vista se le nublaba. Se obligó a mantenerse consciente para entender que es lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Habían venido a salvarlo?

Unas manos cálidas y pequeñas le tomaron el rostro con suavidad. Se encontró con unos ojos color avellana con reborde dorado y una cabellera de un rojo cobrizo que caía como una cascada ondulada a su costado, tapando lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Vio sus labios carnosos de color rosa pálido y su rostro tostado por el sol.

La joven decía algo, sus labios se movían, pero Scorpius aún no podía escuchar.

– Vete, sal de aquí si puedes – logró entender. Mientras la joven se volvía a parar y se lanzaba hacia las bestias.

Y fue en ese momento en el que Scorpius al fin pudo ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La bestia que había gritado, estaba desplomada en el piso, con una daga sobresaliendo de su espalda. La chica de cabellera rojiza fue tras ella y la arrancó sin piedad. Scorpius sintió el sonido del hueso romperse mientras ella volvía a chantar la daga en el cráneo del monstruo, se la arrancó nuevamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y fue corriendo hacia donde estaban los otros tres. Las bestias peleaban con un muchacho de cabellera negra y cuando la pelirroja llegó a él, Scorpius no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos. Ambos estaban tan coordinados que parecían danzar un baile mortal. Cada giro grácil era una sentencia de muerte. Cada paso, una estocada. Pronto el bosque se llenó de un olor a sangre podrida y hasta los animales más peligrosos de ese bosque se quedaron en silencio. Habían matado a las cuatro bestias, tan rápido y tan sincronizados que Scorpius pensó por unos segundos que estaba muerto o a punto de hacerlo y que eso no era nada más que una estúpida fantasía.

La muchacha volteó a verlo y él pudo ver algo en esos ojos, no supo definir si era miedo, sorpresa o quizás asco. Se quedó paralizada por unos segundos, vio al otro muchacho, esperando una orden silenciosa y aunque él negó con la cabeza, la pelirroja caminó hacia Scorpius.

– Esta muy herido Casian, ni siquiera ha hecho caso a mi orden – le dijo al pelinegro. El chico miró a Scorpius con desprecio.

– Si lo ayudas, te va a costar unos buenos latigazos – habló con frialdad mientras le clavaba la mirada a Scorpius. Era la primera vez que el joven lograba ver sus ojos con precisión, dorados como el oro mismo.

Estaba muerto, definitivamente lo estaba porque no había forma de ver unos ojos de tal color. Trató de decir algo, pero de su boca no salió nada más que un balbuceo.

La pelirroja le puso un dedo en los labios.

– Guarda tu energía mago, vas a necesitarla. – dijo la joven. – No puedo curar tus heridas, pero puedo hacer que el dolor pare y que la fuerza vuelva a tus huevos. Seguirás sangrando, pero te dará tiempo. – habló mientras le mostraba una daga llena de sangre negra. La limpio en su ropa, dejando al descubierto la hoja de la daga, negra y llena de minúsculos puntos plateados, como una noche estrellada. Era la cosa más bonita y letal que había visto en toda su existencia. – Esto es mi _Grisha_ – susurró la muchacha mientras se la pasaba por los brazos. – Es como tu varita. – Volvió a susurrar, mientras seguía recorriendo el cuerpo del muchacho. Poco a poco Scorpius sintió como un manto helado cubría su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo su fuerza regresaba, su mente se hacía más lucida y el dolor paraba.

– Gracias. – habló con la voz ronca y la muchacha le sonrió ligeramente.

– Si no te apuras, no servirá de nada, niño plata. – le habló mientras la muchacha se paraba. Le tendió una mano y Scorpius la tomó. Efectivamente, su cuerpo no dolía, pero aun sentía como la sangre discurría de las heridas.

– Vámonos ahora, ya vienen. – Ordenó Casian, mientras veía hacia el prado.

La ayuda al fin estaba llegando. El pelinegro ni si quiera espero, tan solo saltó hacia los árboles y desapareció entre las ramas con movimientos casi felinos.

La muchacha estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, a punto de huir con él, pero Scorpius la tomó de la muñeca y la detuvo.

– Espera. – le habló y ahora que podía verla como realmente era, se dio cuenta de que no había forma de que fuera mayor que él. Una joven de tan solo 14 años le había salvado la vida. Albus jamás le creería, ni siquiera él podía creerlo.

– ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó mientras Scorpius trataba de memorizar cada facción de ese rostro.

– ¿Por qué mi magia no funcionó? – preguntó al fin. La muchacha se soltó de su agarre con delicadeza.

– Por qué los _Lenguas de Hierro_ son más antiguos que sus varitas, quizás que la magia misma y como tal, solo pueden morir con algo que se forjó en el mismo momento que ellos. – habló con suavidad y le mostró su daga. El muchacho volvió a ver nuevamente la piedra estrellada, como si hubieran puesto un puño del mismo cielo en ella.

Escuchó los gritos de la familia de Albus detrás de él. Giró por reflejo y los vio allí, viniendo en su búsqueda. Sintió como el aire regresaba a sus pulmones. No lo habían olvidado, estaban viniendo en su rescate junto a Albus.

Volteo nuevamente para ver a la pelirroja, pero ya no estaba allí. Cayó de rodillas, como si cuerpo se estuviera dando por vencido ahora que sabía que estaba seguro.

El primer rostro que vio fue el de Albus. Sus ojos verdes estaban inyectados de horror y aun que no tuvo la valentía para ver su cuerpo maltrecho, Scorpius sentía la sangre derramarse por sus extremidades y si bien no dolía, el rostro de Albus delataba su mal estado.

– Pensé que nunca llegarías _falco_ inútil. – fue lo primero que le dijo a su amigo y le sonrió con alivio. Su mejor amigo lo miró con tantos sentimientos encontrados en ese momento que Scorpius no pudo evitar reír toscamente. En ese momento, a pesar de posiblemente estuviese muriendo, estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

– Papá creo que está entrando en shock – hablo Albus muy serio y Scorpius volvió sonreír con más ganas.

– Échalo en el piso. Vamos a trasladarlo ahora. – dijo Harry Potter mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Scorpius. – Tomen aire. – habló y fue su única advertencia.

El mundo giró alrededor de Scorpius, el muchacho cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, las luces blancas de San Mungo lo cegaron por completo, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Escuchó las voces de las enfermeras y luego la voz de su padre. Lo habían estado esperando. No lo habían dejado solo.

El hechizo no se fue gradualmente y el dolor regresó como un golpe seco en el estómago, le quitó el aire y estremeció sus huesos. Gruñó de dolor con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Sin el hechizo ya no eran muchas. Escuchó a su padre, le escuchó decir su nombre varias veces, escuchó que la magia no estaba funcionando, que lo estaban perdiendo. Escuchó muchas cosas y quiso hablar, pero se dio cuenta que ya no podía. Estaba muriendo.

Cuando volvió a tener conciencia de su cuerpo, cada parte de él quemaba. Quiso gritar, quiso pedir ayuda, pero su boca y ojos parecían estar bloqueados por alguna especie de magia viscosa y antigua.

– Quiero que entiendas que esto lo hago por ti. – habló su padre y fue lo último que escucho de él.

.

.

.

.

Bueno este básicamente fue mi sueño, más bien una pesadilla, pero realmente me agradó. Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

Luciana


	3. Deuda de muerte

Capítulo 2

Deuda de muerte

 _Scorpius estaba en un lugar_ _tan obscuro que no podía definir si era tan solo una habitación o una zona abierta. Buscó por puro instinto su varita, pero se dio con la ingrata sorpresa de que no la tenía y de que estaba desnudo._

 _Santo Merlín, ¿donde demonios estaba?_

 _Escuchó un grito desgarrador que le heló la sangre y le hizo temblar el cuerpo. Una Banshee. Eso era. Había escuchado ese grito hace mucho, cuando su abuela murió. Esa noche la banshee había llorado un lamento, un lamento parecido al que escuchaba en ese momento, pero algo en esa voz era diferente, más joven._

 _Siguió la voz, confiado de que la Banshee solo quería darle un mensaje. Tal vez su abuelo Lucius moriría esa noche, tal vez ya le había llegado la hora a ese viejo._

 _El lamento comenzó a hacerse mucho más fuerte y claro._

 _Niño de plata, niño de plata…_

 _Canturreaba en una voz gutural y sobrehumana._

 _Scorpius se acercó mucho más a ella. Estaba completamente a obscuras, pero cuando la mujer volteó y se encontró con Scorpius, él muchacho pudo ver con mucha claridad unos ojos de color azul zafiro, tan fuertes y penetrantes que lo paralizaron._ _Las garras de la mujer le tomaron el rostro sin previo aviso, fríos y largos dedos atraparon sus mejillas._

– _Cumple tu deuda de muerte Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy o cosas horribles pasaran._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, con el cuerpo perlado de sudor y un sabor extraño en la boca: duraznos y fresnos.

Se sintió extrañado, no había comido más que un pedazo de carne de conejo y una cerveza esa noche.

Escuchó un golpeteo en la ventana y puso los ojos en blanco sin mucho humor.

– Lechuza estúpida, ya sabes cómo abrir la ventana…

Se quedó a media frase al darse cuenta de que lo que tocaba la ventana no era su nueva lechuza, sino una carta en forma de ave. Scorpius abrió con cautela su ventana y el pajarillo de ceniza comenzó a hablar, a medida que lo hacia sus alas iban consumiéndose hasta que desapareció con una última chispa azul.

El muchacho se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, asombrado por lo que acaba de escuchar.

Ese sueño, esa voz, ese mensaje, todo tenía un significado.

Se vistió tan rápido como pudo y salió disparado de su habitación. Caminó tan solo unos pasos por el pasillo sin ventanas, iluminado con pequeñas farolas de un amarillo tenue. Trató de entrar a la puerta del lado izquierdo, pero estaba bloqueada. Puso los ojos en blanco mientras la desbloqueaba con un rápido movimiento de varita. En la cama estaba Albus (completamente desnudo y roncando) junto a Lyra Atria.

– Oh por el amor a la magia ¡Falco! hoy es jueves. – le dijo mientras le lanzaba su ropa y lo despertaba de golpe. Lyra se escondió entre las sabanas completamente avergonzada mientras Albus le gritaba palabras soeces a su mejor amigo – Necesito que me ayudes ahora, luego grita todo lo que quieras.

Tal vez fue su tono de voz o simplemente su mejor amigo lo conocía tan bien que sentía que algo andaba mal. No dijo nada al respecto, tan solo se paró y se puso la ropa rápidamente.

– Quédate a dormir si quieres. – le dijo a Lyra y salió de allí.

…

– Ahora que ya estamos lejos, puedes decirme ¡¿por qué demonios estamos en Hackney a esta hora?! – Refunfuñó Albus mientras se abrazaba a si mismo por el frio invernal de Londres.

Una cosa había sido aceptar acompañar a Scorpius y otra cosa muy distinta había sido aparecerse en ese horrible lugar, una de las noches más frías de ese invierno. El frio por la nieve ya había calado hasta sus huesos haciendo que el muchacho estuviera con un humor de perros.

– Ya te dije, recibí un mensaje que decía que teníamos que estar aquí. – Habló Scorpius y siguió caminando.

Una dirección y una frase. Eso había sido todo.

Estaban en el piso cinco de uno de los edificios de la zona norte más pobre y peligrosa de todo Londres, Hackeney. Scorpius buscaba con la mirada el número del apartamento, estaban ya muy cerca de la pequeña puertecilla. El corazón de Scorpius comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. Sentía un mal presentimiento, realmente lo hacía, pero algo lo obliga a seguir avanzando hasta esa puerta.

– Este es un lugar de muggles. – Gruñó Albus mientras caminaba a regañadientes, como si las cosas en ese lugar realmente le apastaran. – No creo que encontremos nada aquí.

Scorpius lo sabía, pero él seguía recordando la nota y el sueño de la Banshee. Nada era una coincidencia y su cuerpo se lo decía, cada bello de su piel se iba erizando mientras el caminaba.

– Estamos entrenando para ser Aurores, Albus, y la primera regla es que tenemos que acudir cuando piden ayuda. – habló Malfoy, tratando de romper la tensión que ambos sentían en ese pasadizo sucio y vacío.

– Tú lo has dicho Scor, estamos entrenando _para_ …

– ¡Ah cállate! Un poco de acción a tu vida no le caería nada mal, aun que veo que ya te lo estabas pasando increíble con Lyra, me pregunto qué dirá su novio. – continuó y siguió caminando hacia el departamento. Escuchó que su amigo refunfuñaba, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso, había encontrado la dirección.

Subió los tres escalones que daban a la puerta de madera blanca. Ni si quiera tuvo que lanzar un hechizo para abrirla. Como si lo esperara la puerta del 551 de la torre Lan - B de la calle Hackney se abrió para él.

Frente a Scorpius había un pasillo largo y ancho, de paredes de piedra hacia la izquierda y grandes ventanales hacia la derecha. En un pasado de seguro había sido hermoso y notablemente suntuoso, sin embargo, en ese momento estaba completamente destruido. El piso alfombrado estaba lleno de cuadros y vidrios rotos. Las cortinas largas y rojas estaban rasgadas, dejando entrar la luz de la luna llena.

Una briza suave y cálida entró por los ventanales rotos.

Duraznos y fresnos.

Sus ojos se le abrieron como platos. Su sueño, ese aroma, la banshee. Mierda. Todo había sido real.

– Es…esto… – tartamudeo Albus sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

– Es el otro lado del muro. Acabamos de pasar por un portal. – Dijo Scorpius señalando hacia la puerta, donde aún se veía el pasadizo sucio de Hackins.

– ¿Al otro lado del muro? – Preguntó su amigo más confuso que nunca.

Scorpius se limitó a señalar los ventanales con la varita. Albus abrió los ojos como platos comprendiendo que efectivamente debían de estar muy lejos de Londres si en ese lugar era verano.

– Voy a llamar refuerzos. – dijo y Scorpius asintió con la cabeza.

Comenzó a ver todo, cada cuadro, cada detalle y lo sintió, una fuerza sobrenatural que le jalaba del pecho, como si tuviera una cuerda atada a su tórax. Miró hacia la puerta, donde Albus escribía un mensaje rápido en el aire, tomó aire y corrió hacia adentro del pasillo.

– ¡Scorpius! – escuchó gritar a Albus detrás de él, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El joven rubio corrió hacia la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo, con el corazón en un puño y el pecho prácticamente estrangulado por esa cuerda invisible.

Abrió la puerta, un olor a sangre le golpeo en el rostro como una pared invisible, haciendo que parara de golpe. Lo primero que vio fueron los cuerpos, por todos lados, desmembrados, empalados y acuchillados, lo segundo que vio, fue un par de alas en el piso. Scorpius tuvo nauseas al verlas, parecían las alas de ave de plumas marrones, ahora manchadas de sangre y arrancadas de la espalda de algún ser grande, con tanta fuerza que se veían cartílagos puntiagudos sobresaliendo de ellas. Aguantó las ganas de vomitar, jamás había visto algo como eso, la escena sacada de uno de los cuadros del Bosco. El mismo infierno estaba frente a él. Al retomar la compostura pudo contar a por lo menos 10 personas allí, había humanos, él podía verlo, pero también había otros seres que él no pudo reconocer, cuerpo humano, pero rasgos ¿élficos? Realmente no importa mucho en ese momento, todos tenían rostros llenos de horror, cada uno con un infierno más grande que el anterior. Caminó entre ellos, revisando cada uno de los cuerpos (humano o no). Aun manteniendo la fe de que uno de ellos siguiera con vida, de que aquel que le llamaba con esa cuerda invisible aun lo estuviera.

El calor de los cuerpos le hizo darse cuenta que la masacre había sido reciente y que obviamente había sido brutal. Evito tocar las alas, entender que posiblemente habían sido arrancadas de un ser vivo que se parecía a Albus le causaban tanta repugnancia y dolor que realmente quería vomitar. Lo hizo despues de unos minutos, sin poder evitarlo. Jamás había visto algo como eso y su imaginación volaba en esos segundos, jugándole una mala pasada. Rogó a Merlin para que su amigo no apareciera por la puerta, sabía que, si para él ya era difícil, el pobre animago sufriría aún más al ver esas alas.

Se agarró el estómago tratando de tranquilizarse, aquella escena también le traía muchos recuerdos malos, recuerdos de ese horrible bosque y de las bestias lenguas de hierro.

Miró los cuerpos nuevamente, ninguno había sido atacado por esos monstruos o por lo menos no a simple vista. Vio muchas _grishas_ en el piso, algunas aún empuñadas en las manos de aquellos muchachos. ¿Qué había pasado allí?

Siguió en la búsqueda de algún ser vivo en esa horrible sala y cuando ya estaba por perder las esperanzas la escuchó. Una respiración entrecortada y leve. Caminó hacia la zona más oscura, donde la luz de la luna ya no iluminaba nada. Prendió su varita y vio por lo menos unos 15 cuerpos más y allí, en el medio de todos, un cuerpo que aun respiraba. Corrió hacia ella, tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sangre, Scorpius no podía definir si era suya o de alguien más porque lo único que veía era un cuerpo empapado en sangre.

Se arrodilló ante ella y le quitó los cabellos de encima, a pesar de toda la sangre, esa melena rojiza cobriza seguía intacta. Scorpius contuvo el aliento mientras la observó con detenimiento.

Con sumo cuidado la levantó en sus brazos. Se sorprendió al descubrir que era más liviana de lo que creía y que realmente cada respiración era un gran esfuerzo para ella.

Un día la había visto fuerte, un día hace cinco años, esa misma chica lo había salvado de una muerte horrible y ahora estaba en sus brazos, luchando por su vida como él lo había hecho en ese entonces.

Caminó hacia el pasillo y se encontró con una docena de Aurores. Por suerte, Albus estaba junto a Harry y parecía reacio a adentrarse dentro de la estancia. Cuando el muchacho salió por completo, Albus evito su mirada y a cambio de eso se encontró con la mirada de su padre, llena de frialdad.

– Esta herida, pero viva. No sé si hay más sobrevivientes. – fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

Ya habría tiempo para reprimendas luego. Lo único que quería hacer ahora era mantenerla segura y evitar que su amigo entrara a esa estancia.

– Vayan. – dijo Harry mientras hacia un movimiento con la cabeza hacia los otros aurores.

– Albus, no entres. – le advirtió, pero su joven amigo estaba furioso con él y fue de todas maneras. No era para menos, lo había expuesto, no le había dicho absolutamente nada y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

 _Mierda._ Realmente no quería que viera esas alas y en otra ocasión habría discutido con él, pero ahora tenía a esa muchacha en los brazos. Miró a Harry nuevamente y esta vez, él no dijo nada, solo tomó del brazo a Scorpius y en un pestañeo estaban en San Mungo, en el área de heridas especiales hechas por magia del otro lado del muro.

– ¡¿Pero en que mierda estabas pensando?! – gritó Harry en el mismo instante en que los medimagos se llevaron a la muchacha hacia una de las habitaciones.

El cuerpo de Scorpius se tensó. _Bien había llegado el momento._ Tomó aire y miró al jefe de los Aurores. No importaba si había prácticamente crecido como otro de sus hijos, ahora Harry Potter lo veía como un subordinado más. Uno que había rotó una de las reglas más importantes de la academia.

– Soñé con el lamento de una banshee, como la noche que murió mi abuela y cuando desperté, había una carta de ceniza con una dirección y una frase. Así que, no sé por qué, pero creí que era Lucius. – habló Scorpius con seriedad mientras veía por la ventana, recordando cada palabra que había dicho la voz masculinade esa carta.

 _No,_ realmente no había creído que era su abuelo, es más si hubiese tenido la certeza de que era él no habría ido en su búsqueda, pero Harry Potter no tenía que enterarse de eso. Harry tenía que creer que Scorpius había ido a ese lugar y había expuesto a su hijo por el amor a su abuelo y no por algo más que ni si quiera él podía explicar.

– ¿Qué decía? – preguntó secamente, aún suspicaz por lo que acababa de decir Scorpius.

– Quiero que entiendas que esto lo hago por ti – dijo la verdad, no le quedaba más que eso. Y posiblemente esa frase no significaría nada para él, pero para Scorpius significaba todo y aun no llegaba a entenderla.

– Las últimas palabras de tu padre. – Habló despues de unos segundos de silencio. Scorpius asintió con algo de sorpresa. Las recordaba. – Ahora entiendo muchacho, pero aun así no puedes volver a hacer esto. – dijo con más calma y le tocó el hombro. El joven rubio no se atrevió a mirarlo, pero tampoco se movió. – Entiendo que creyeras que era Lucius, pero ser tan impulsivo te hace débil.

– Tenía que ir. – insistió Scorpius.

– Lo sé y yo te hubiera ayudo. Astoria me mataría si dejo que su hijo muera. – Scorpius asintió con la cabeza. Ni si quiera había pensado en su pobre madre, en lo horrible que sería quedarse sola si algo le pasaba a él.

– Hay algo más Harry. – habló el muchacho. Harry lo miró expectante y Scorpius no pudo evitar suspirar. – No encontré a mi abuelo, pero ella es la chica. Ella me salvó ese día en el bosque.

…

Hola, espero que el capítulo les guste y gracias por el comentario tan rápido. ¡Si la historia les gusta sigan comentando! El siguiente capítulo se titula: Hija de la nada. (A que ya saben quién es). Si bien tengo el capítulo listo, trataré de publicar cada mes pero si hay más inspiración (comentarios), casa dos semanas.

Saludos,

Luciana


	4. Hija de la nada

Capítulo 3

Hija de la nada

Había esperado más de seis horas en esa sala fría y vacía a la que le habían llevado, pero nadie había salido, como si se hubiesen olvidado de él. Comenzó a pensar lo peor mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos de madera y se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos.

Tal vez estaba muerta, pensó con miedo y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

– Me dijeron que estabas aquí. –El cuerpo del joven se tensó con tan solo escuchar la voz tan conocida de su madre.

Levantó la cabeza y la observó con detenimiento. Con el barbijo aun en la boca y su bata color azul. Se quitó el barbijo usado y Scorpius pudo ver el rostro cansado de la mujer. Sus facciones finas pero avejentadas por el trabajo y lo duro que había sido la vida desde que su preciado esposo se había ido.

La rubia le sonrió ligeramente mientras se quitaba el gorro del quirófano y dejaba caer su fina cabellera rubia. Así se veía más joven pero siempre tenía esa mirada melancólica en el rostro al observarlo a él. A veces, Scorpius se sentía mal casi enfermo porque sabía que su viva imagen le recordaba a su padre. ¿Cómo Astoria podía vivir con eso? Si hasta para él era una lucha constante al verse al espejo y ver las facciones de Draco Malfoy impregnadas en su rostro, como un constante recordatorio de que su padre ya no estaba más entre ellos y que posiblemente era su culpa.

– Me dijeron que tu trajiste a la chica. – dijo ella con neutralidad, con esa voz molesta que utilizan los medimagos para dar malas noticias. El muchacho aguantó la respiración, preparándose para lo peor. – Está bien, si eso es lo que te preguntas. – dijo rápidamente, haciendo que Scorpius respirara – Tuvo más de treinta puñaladas profundas, pero tuvo suerte. Todas ellas solo rozaron los órganos y arterias vitales. Aunque la mano la tiene algo magullada y tardará en sanar, tuvo suerte.

– La suerte no existe. – dijo Scorpius con la voz tensa. Toda esa situación, la carta, él sueño y la pelirroja, era demasiado extraña para no sospechar que había algo más que él aún no estaba viendo. Su madre asintió con la cabeza.

– Entonces alguien simplemente no quería matarla, pero si quería hacerle mucho daño. – continuó y se sentó a su costado. Le puso una mano en el hombro. – Cariño, deberías de ir a tu casa y descansar. Hasta Harry ya se ha marchado. – habló, viendo la sala vacía.

Scorpius se paró de un salto recordando que Potter había ido a supervisar la casa, a verificar si había más sobrevivientes, si los aurores estaban bien.

– ¿Hay más sobrevivientes? – pregunto él, ahora ansioso. El cuerpo de su madre se tensó.

 _Así que eso era._

– Trajeron a tres más, ninguno salió con vida. Las heridas…– su voz se entrecortó y Scorpius pudo ver la mirada de su madre, recuerdos horribles estaban tras esos ojos azules. Le tomó la mano para darle fuerza y ella la apretó. – Eran incurables, hicimos todo lo posible pero no sobrevivieron.

– ¿Algún herido de nuestro lado? – preguntó Scorpius. Había sido tan inconsciente, ni si quiera se le había ocurrido pensar en los demás Aurores, ni si quiera en Albus.

– No, nadie. – dijo su madre, tranquilizándolo. – Cariño. – Habló y esta vez fue el tono de voz tan tranquilo y dulce, como el que utiliza la Astoria antigua, esa madre cariñosa que lo había criado tantos años, a quien extrañaba todas las noches pero que ya no estaba desde que su padre había muerto; que hizo que le mirara.

– Ella esta despierta, esta despierta desde hace un rato. No se lo he informado aun a Potter, creo que deberías de hablar con ella primero.

– ¿A que te refieres?

– No creo en las coincidencias. Para mí no existen, pero sí que creo en el destino. Y que esa chica vuelva a tu vida, es parte del tuyo. Ve, habla con ella antes de que los Aurores inicies sus procesos burocráticos y te hagan a un lado.

Scorpius no lo pensó dos veces y aun que probablemente estaba volviendo a romper las reglas, le hizo caso a su madre.

La mujer lo llevo por unos largos pasillos iluminados con luz mágica, una luz que Scorpius detestaba por los recuerdos que le venían a la mente. Despues de todo, él casi murió allí y lo poco que recordaba de ese día en ese hospital, eran esas horribles luces blancas.

Su madre paró frente a una puerta de madera y su respiración comenzó a agitarse. La vería de nuevo y esta vez, si podría hablar con ella, si podría agradecer lo que ella había hecho por él.

– Hay algo más. – dijo su madre. Scorpius la observó por unos segundos. Estaba nuevamente con esa mascara de seriedad en el rostro. Evito sentirse decepcionado por ello, pero falló. Y la sensación de extrañar a su madre volvió nuevamente a su pecho con fuerza. Se obligó a mirarla, esperando a que hablara nuevamente.

– Ha estado algo irascible desde que despertó. Logramos poner un hechizo en la habitación para que estuviera…– contuvo el aliento por unos segundos, tratando de encontrar la mejor palabra para culminar – más relajada. – finalizo y Scorpius imaginó que la pelirroja había sido difícil de controlar. Tragó saliva y estuvo a punto de preguntar si era peligrosa, pero su madre no dejo que hablara. Sacó su varita rápidamente y la puso frente a él. – Así que deja que te ponga un protector. – habló mientras hacia un ligero movimiento frente a su nariz. El chico sintió y al instante apareció una especie de mascara en su rostro, cálida y ligera. Por puro instinto paso las manos por su nariz y boca, pero sobre su rostro no había nada.

– Ahora si Scorpius. Entra. – dijo su madre con impaciencia. Y Scorpius se dio cuenta que ella no tardaría mucho en hablar con los Aurores y comunicar que la joven estaba consciente y que además de eso había sido algo temperamental al despertar.

Entró en silencio y aun que cerró la puerta con rapidez, se tomó su tiempo para voltear. Había soñado muchas veces con aquel encuentro, pero jamás se había imaginado que llegaría a ser así. Giró creyendo que encontraría a una muchacha decaída, pálida y sucia (a pesar de lo que su madre le había dicho) pero lo que encontró lo dejó sorprendido. Primero, la estancia estaba hecha un desastre, como si hubiese pasado un torbellino por allí. Las frazadas en el piso, el pequeño florero del velador, roto, en la esquina opuesta. Y ella, en el medio de la cama, abrazando sus rodillas, observándolo. Su mirada era mortecina pero sus ojos parecían arder, sus moretones eran más visibles que nunca, resaltados por su ondulante cabellera de color rojo cobrizo que caía por sus hombros. Su mano derecha estaba vendada pero manchada de sangre, como si hubiese tratado de moverla sin mucho éxito.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, seguían siendo los mismos con los que había soñado durante todos esos años, color avellana, con un ligero reborde dorado.

– ¿Niño de plata? –Fue lo primero que preguntó con una voz ronca, como si las cuerdas bucales se le hubiesen dañado por tanto gritar. El corazón de Scorpius se le hizo un puño mientras la muchacha fruncía el ceño con confusión. – ¿Estoy muerta? – preguntó rápidamente. A Scorpius le pareció una actitud muy peculiar para alguien que creía estar muerto, debido a que no había miedo en esos hermosos ojos.

 _No, no había nada de eso en ellos._

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

– No lo estas. – dijo con seriedad.

– Entonces ¿Cómo es esto posible? – volvió a fruncir el ceño y observó todo con más detenimiento. La mirada de rabia había desaparecido por completo y ahora una mirada de perplejidad se reflejaba en sus ojos. – ¿Estoy atrapada en una celda? – Scorpius negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

– No, claro que no. Esta segura, al otro lado del muro. – los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de par en par, llenos de sorpresa. Y Scorpius se dio cuenta de lo raro que sonaba eso y de las miles de preguntas que se estaría formulando en ese instante.

– ¿Cómo? – Preguntó con asombro. – ¿Cómo es esto posible...?¡Oh dioses! los niños, yo debo de regresar a esa casa. ¿Como diablos llegue aquí? Astrid…

Hablaba rápidamente, descontroladamente y comenzó a agitarse. Scorpius dio dos pasos hacia adelante.

– Toma aire. – le ordeno y la muchacha lo miró con molestia. – Por favor. – dijo rápidamente y su mirada se suavizó. La pelirroja inhaló con fuerza y al hacerlo una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro. Aún estaba herida.

– ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo es que termine al otro lado del muro? – pregunto con más tranquilidad.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros con decepción. Había creído erróneamente que ella tenía la respuesta.

– Pensé que tú lo sabrías, pediste ayuda. – dijo con confusión.

– ¿Ayuda? – preguntó perpleja. – yo no pedí ayuda, si lo hubiese hecho supongo que no hubiese pasado esa masacre. – la voz se le resquebrajo al momento de decirlo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando.

Así que lo sabía, sabía que había terminado en un desastre, pero aun así había pregunto por niños; aun así, quería regresar a esa casa.

– Me llego un mensaje de ceniza, una dirección y una frase. – la muchacha regresó de sus pensamientos y frunció el ceño. Scorpius continuó. – Quiero que sepas que esto lo hago por ti. – hablo, esperando que la muchacha reconociera la frase, pero ella simplemente parecía más extrañada que nunca. – Eso decía el mensaje – se apresuró a aclarar algo avergonzado.

– ¿pero que mierda quiere decir eso? – preguntó y nuevamente Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

No, no le diría que significaba para él.

– No lo sé – mintió. – pero de todas maneras fui.

La sensación de presión regresó a su pecho como un golpe sordo que lo dejo sin aire. Como si le dijera "no te olvides de mí". Scorpius lo supo entonces, tenía que hablar de la Banshee.

– Hay algo más. – dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho sin comprender por completo la sensación de presión que sentía allí. – soñé con una Banshee, sabia mi nombre y me dijo que cumpliera mi deuda de muerte.

Aquello sí que la tomó por sorpresa, la muchacha negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

– Eso es imposible. – susurró ella y luego levantó la voz – ¿por qué demonios un _demonio llorón_ quisiera ayudarme? – preguntó y Scorpius se encogió de hombros. No tenía esa respuesta. No tenía casi ninguna respuesta. Se sentía algo patético allí. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó sin más.

Scorpius la miró confuso y recibió una mirada intensa de su parte que hizo que el respondiera de todas maneras, sintiendo que el tiempo se les iba acabando.

– Scorpius Malfoy. – Dijo él. Ella pareció retener el aliento por unos segundos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dijo:

– Bien, Scorpius _Hyperion_ Malfoy. Yo, Rose sombra de Asterion, hija de la nada y heredera del agua, dejo constancia que tu deuda de muerte queda saldada.

Al terminar lo que dijo sus ojos se abrieron y el halo dorado que tenían ellos, brillo con fuerza, como oro líquido. Scorpius sintió una punzada en el pecho y la sensación de presión se desvaneció por unos segundos fugases, pero regresó con más fuerza, quitándole con dolor el aire de los pulmones. El muchacho lanzo un ligero alarido mientras se tocaba nuevamente el pecho. Jadeante tuvo que apoyarse en una de las paredes para no desplomarse en el piso.

La muchacha lo miraba con incredulidad. Se acercó a él con cautela y le toco el hombro. Una sensación cálida paso por todo el cuerpo de Scorpius al sentir su mano sobre él, tan cálida que le quemo el cuerpo y los ojos. Dioses, sus ojos estaban ardiendo. Volvió a gruñir de dolor.

– Abre los ojos Scorpius. – le ordeno y el muchacho los abrió. Fue la primera vez que veía la sorpresa y el terror reflejados en los ojos de la pelirroja.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto él.

– Al parecer la deuda de muerte no es conmigo. – dijo lúgubre.


End file.
